Los Hermanos Uzumakis (Alternativo)
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Naruto a sido ignorado por sus padres por una profecia de Jiraiya lo que llevo a que estos les presten mas atencion a Menma y Mito sus hermanos. Hiruzen queriendo ayudarlo lo lleva a un monte peligroso llamado monte Corvo, en donde vivia una familia de Uzumakis. En donde Naruto conocería el cariño familia por fin.


**Capítulo 1 "Una verdadera familia. Naruto y Zero"**

**Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y si ustedes también. Les gustara este nuevo fic de "Los hermanos Uzumakis alternativo". Esta historia estará basada en la de "los hermanos Uzumakis" con la diferencia que Minato y Kushina están vivos, y en lugar de tener un hijo tuvieron a tres. Menma y Mito. También en este fic Naruto será ignorado por su familia por la culpa de la profecía de Jiraiya. Haciendo que sus padres estén más interesados en Mito y Menma ignorando por completo a Naruto.**

**No hubo masacre Uchiha, Itachi y Shisui entrenaban a Naruto en secreto**

**Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

**En un hospital en la noche.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, estaba enfrente de una camilla de hospital, mirando a un pequeño rubio de 6 años pelo erizado con marcas en las mejillas, con ojos azules, lleno de vendas por las heridas que le causaron los aldeanos, se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki hijodel cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y el habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki, y hermano mayor de Menma Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki, mirando el techo con lágrimas.

-Jiji-llamo la atención el niño al viejo hogake.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-¿Por qué mis padres no hacen nada contra los aldeanos que me golpean?-pregunto con tristeza el niño rubio.

-No lo sé Naruto-respondió con tristeza el viejo Hokage-_"Eres un mal nacido Minato porque no proteges a tu hijo"_-pensó con furia el viejo.

-jiji-Hiruzen vio como Naruto empezaba a llorar-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-pregunto con asombro el viejo-Tu tío Shanks y tu prima Irina aun te quieren.

-Lo sé pero tío Shanks pasa mucho tiempo en misiones y Irina-chan esta en misiones la mayor parte del tiempo-respondió con tristeza y aun llorando, volteo a ver a Hiruzen-¿Por qué no hay alguien que me quiere?

Sarutobi estaba muy triste no sabía que decirle a su nieto adoptivo, sus padres no le hacían caso y los aldeanos los maltrataban pero recordó a los hermanos de Naruto-¿Pero qué pasa con Menma y Mito ellos te quieren?-pregunto queriendo levantarles los ánimos a Naruto.

-Pero ellos se la pasan mayor parte de su tiempo siendo entrenados por mis padres y no tiene tiempo para poder estar conmigo-respondió con tristeza.

Sarutobi sabía eso, los hermanos de Naruto mayormente se la pasaban entrenando con Minato y Kushina ya que estos creían que ellos eran los niños de la profecía del cual hablo Jiraiya hace mucho. Lo que logro que los padres de Naruto se enfoquen más en Menma y Mito en lugar de Naruto. Sarutobi en eso recuerda que hay una familia viviendo en un bosque alejado de Konoha para mantenerse oculto del consejo, ya que eran los últimos Uzumakis de la aldea, y pensó que tal vez a esa familia no le importaría tener un nuevo miembro en la familia como Naruto, lo miro con una sonrisa para preguntar-Naruto ¿Te gustaría tener una nueva familia?-al preguntar eso llamo la atención del rubio.

-¿Una nueva familia?

-Si. Viendo como la aldea te trata y tu familia te ignora, recordé que hay una familia Uzumaki viviendo en un bosque llamado el monte Corvo alejado de la aldea pero eran leales a ella-menciono con una sonrisa recordando algo.

**Flashback**

**-Me pides que cuidemos del Jinchūriki del nueve colas-pregunto un hombre en una sombra mirando a Sarutobi.**

**-Si-respondió con tristeza-Naruto es un buen niño pero sus padres no pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con él, y los aldeanos lo maltratan, hasta creo que su familia lo ignora desde siempre-dijo con tristeza para después mirar al hombre en las sombras-Por favor te pido que tú y tu familia cuiden de él, necesita el cuidado y el cariño de una familia y la tuya es muy grande, que es perfecta para que lo protejan-dijo viendo como el hombre sonreía.**

**-No te preocupes puedes traerlo-salió de las sombras revelando una cabellera rojo sangre hasta el cuello y unos ojos con ojeras color ámbar, lleva una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con la espiral Uzumaki en la espalda y una cruz roja en el hombro derecho, un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón de hebilla gruesa con la vara de Asclepios (símbolo de los médicos) y unos botines.-No nos importaría tener una nuevo hermano en esta familia y creo que estarán muy felices para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos-cuando dijo eso vio como Sarutobi sonreía con felicidad.**

**-Muchas gracias Ren te prometo que Naruto no te decepcionara-menciono Hiruzen haciendo varias reverencias al chico ahora de nombre Ren.**

**-No te preocupes lo cuidaremos y los entrenaremos para que les dé una lección a Minato y a Kushina-baka de no abandonar a su hijo-menciono ahora con seriedad.**

**-Gracias pero primero le preguntare si quiere aceptar y no lo quiero obligar-menciono con seriedad mirando a Ren.**

**-Bien puedes preguntarle esperare su llegada-finalizo yéndose del lugar.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Así que te preguntare esto Naruto-miro a su nieto-¿Te gustaría tener una nueva familia?-con solo decir eso vio como Naruto empezaba a llorar pero no de tristeza sino de alegría.

-SIsisisisi me gustaría demasiado-menciono con felicidad.

-Pues entonces espera a que te sanen las heridas y prepara tus cosas tu nueva familia te espera-menciono retirándose del lugar.

**Al dia siguiente.**

Naruto estaba corriendo hacia su casa listo para guardar sus cosas para irse a vivir con una nueva familia al entrar se encontró con Minato y Kushina en la puerta-¡¿En dónde te metiste Naruto?!-pregunto una enojada Kushina mirando a Naruto.

-Fui a una pijamada con un amigo-menciono con normalidad, no quería decir que estaba ayer en un hospital y que acepto tener una nueva familia.

-¡Por una estúpida pijamada no estuviste para saludar a tus hermanos por ser los futuros líderes del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki!-grito enojada Kushina a su hijo el cual no tenía idea de eso.

-¿Cuándo nombraron a Menma y Mito los futuros líderes de clanes?-pregunto con enojo.

-Ayer mientras no estabas-respondió enojado Minato-Ve a felicitar a tus hermanos por ser los nuevos líderes del clan-dijo apuntando a arriba en donde estaban los cuartos de sus hermanos.

-Está bien-respondió con enojo subiendo las escaleras, al llegar se dirigió a su habitación a buscar las únicas cosas que tenía, recogió todo lo que tenía, poca ropa, unas armas que le regalaron Itachi y Shisui, y empezó a escribir una carta para sus padres cuando se den cuenta que se fue del clan, bajo las escaleras en secreto para que sus padres no oyeran que este salía de casa con una mochila, pero dos niños lo vieron salir a escondidas y lo siguieron.

Naruto se alejaba de su casa con una sonrisa, era obvio que sus padres… no Minato y Kushina, no iban a darse cuenta de que él no estaba ya que no le prestaban atención, mientras corría se topó con Hiruzen que lo estaba esperando en una de las salidas de la aldea.

-¿Estás listo Naruto?-pregunto con una sonrisa Hiruzen mirando a Naruto feliz.

-Si lo estoy-respondió saltando de alegría.

-Perfecto entonces…-no termino ya que vio a dos niños correr hacia ellos.

**(Reproducir /watch?v=GWv1f9KglHM)**

-¡Naruto!-gritaron dos niños. Haciendo a Naruto voltear a ver a un niño de su edad peli rubio con mechones rojos, ojos azules como los suyos, y tres marcas en las mejillas correr hacia él, tenía una camisa negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, pantalones cortos de color blanco y sandalias azules. Con él se encontraba una niña de un año menor que el, pelirroja largo con mechones rubios, con tres marcas en las mejillas, de ojos violeta corriendo hacia el con el niño, tenía un kimono rojo y sandalias cafés.

-¿Menma, Mito?-pregunto confundido Naruto pero Hiruzen por otra parte pensaba en otra cosa.

_-"Maldición de seguro Minato envió a los hermanos de Naruto a buscarlo. No permitiré que sigas maltratando a tu hijo Minato"-_pensó con enojo para después gritar-¡Ambus!-al decir esa palabra varios ninjas ambus de diferentes mascaras rodearon a los niños Uzumakis, los cuales se detuvieron su corrida para juntarse y ver con miedo a los ambus, sorprendiendo a Naruto que vio como Hiruzen se acercaba a los niños-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto con frialdad mirando a los niños asustados.

-Ji-ji-jiji ¿Qué haces?-pregunto con miedo Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo permitir que Minato te siga maltratando-respondió viendo a su sobrino.

-Pe-pe-pero nosotros no estamos aquí por parte de papa-dijo con miedo Mito.

-No mientan se que Minato los envió para buscar a Naruto para seguir maltratándolo-respondió con enojo-Pero no lo permitiré. Naruto ya no es de esa familia y se viene conmigo a conocer una nueva-dijo con firmeza.

-Es-es-eso no es verdad ¿cierto Naruto?-dijo Menma creyendo que era una mentira pero vio como Naruto empezaba a llorar y desviaba la cara-¡Di que es mentira!-grito un poco enojado aun viendo a Naruto apartar la cara-¡Por favor di que es mentira!-intento acercarse pero un ambu lo sujeto a él y a Mito para que no hicieran algo.

-Lo siento pero es verdad. Naruto se viene conmigo-dijo Hiruzen serio.

-¡¿Porque Oni-san?! ¡¿Por qué te vas?!-grito con tristeza Mito.

-Lo-lo-lo siento Menma Mito-respondió con tristeza Naruto sin ver a sus hermanos-Pero es personal y no puedo decirles-respondió para después mirarlos aun con lágrimas-Pero es verdad me voy de la familia ya no tolero la ignorancia de Minato-san y Kushina-san.

-¡Pero de qué diablos hablas! ¡Ellos son nuestros padres!-grito sorprendido Menma al ver como su hermano no trataba como padres a Minato y Kushina.

-¡No! ¡Para ellos yo no soy su hijo! ¡Así que para mí ellos no son mis padres!-grito con enojo Naruto.

-¡Pero podemos intentar convencerlos para que te presten atención!-grito con tristeza y lágrimas Mito, no queriendo que su hermano se vaya.

-Lo siento pero no puedo-dijo apartando otra vez la mirada Naruto.

-**¡ONI-SAN!**-gritaron los dos con tristeza.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ambu llévense a estos niños y bórrenles la memoria de lo que acaba de pasar!-al mencionar Hiruzen eso vio la cara de temor y miedo de los niños y una sorprendida de Naruto los ambus se prepararon para borrales la memoria haciendo llorar a los dos niños pero la voz de Naruto los detuvo.

-¡No jiji! ¡Por favor no les borres la memoria!-grito Naruto corriendo hacia Hiruzen pero un ambu lo detuvo-¡Por favor no les borres la memoria… solo déjalos ir!

-Pero Naruto si lo hago es posible que les cuente a tu padres de esto-dijo con tristeza viendo a Naruto.

-Por favor Jiji no lo hagas, hazlo por mí por favor-suplico con lágrimas Naruto.

-Está bien-dijo con un suspiro el ex hokage-Pero los ambus si se los llevaran -dijo viendo a los ambus asentir y después mirar a los niños-Mas les vale no decirles esto a Minato y a Kushina ya que si lo hacen les borrare la memoria-les dijo viendo a los niños asentir con miedo-Muy bien pueden llevárselos-al decir eso los ambus asintieron y empezaron a llevarse a los niños de vuelta al compuesto Namikaze.

Los niños vieron como Naruto empezaba a llorar otra vez y darse la vuelta para caminar afuera de la aldea junto con Hiruzen-**¡ONI-SAN! ¡NARUTO-ONI-SAN!**-gritaron los dos con tristeza y lágrimas cayendo a mares viendo como Naruto se alejaba llorando igualmente a mares.

**(Fin del ost)**

Naruto y Hiruzen estaban caminando por el bosque pero Naruto tenía la cabeza agacha por la tristeza. Hiruzen noto eso y se sintió un poco mal de como trato a los hermanos que aun querían a Naruto-Lo siento Naruto pero no tenía otra opción-dijo viendo a este sonreír-Pero no te preocupes de seguro esta familia te tratara como querías y te darán lo que tu antigua familia no te dio-dijo intentando subirles los ánimos a Naruto-Ellos te darán el amor y el cariño de una familia, algo que Minato y Kushina no te dieron-dijo viendo como Naruto daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí creo que será divertido-dijo viendo el camino secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso quería oír ahora vamos tu nueva familia te espera-dijo con una sonrisa el viejo viendo a Naruto asentir y empezar a correr hacia adelante.

**(Reproducir el link es largo asi que pondré el nombre: Apontos (day) Sonic Unleashed)**

**En el monte Corvo.**

Unos minutos después se podía ver como una pequeña cabaña estaba en medio de un bosque, había un tendedero de ropa afuera de la cabaña, con un cesto de ropa aun mojada esperando que la anterior se seque, la mayoría era ropa para niños y niñas, otra para adultos y una mujer, y por ultimo pañales y pequeños trajes para una bebe, y una casa de perro donde una pequeña perrita estaba comiendo de un plato de comida a un lado de la puerta principal la cual trae también una manta(Nota: se parece a la casa de Dadan de One piece). Hiruzen se acerco a la puerta y empezó a tocarla esperando a que alguien toque, Naruto por otro lado miraba con curiosidad la cabaña con su mochila en la espalda.

-¿Este es el lugar?-se preguntó Naruto viendo a Hiruzen tocando la puerta-¿Qué más habrá?-dijo empezando a correr alrededor de la cabaña.

En eso se abre la puerta con fuerza revelando a Ren con una camisa blanca y pantalones a rayas-¡Deja de llamar a la maldita puerta!-grito con enojo-¡Es que aquí no se puede dormir!

-Deja de quejarte Ren-menciono con una vena Hiruzen viendo a Ren en pijama-¿Hasta qué horas duermes tú?-pregunto con una gota de sudor.

-Tienes idea de cómo se siente cuidar de muchos niños y niñas y de una bebe en la misma casa Hiruzen-dijo molesto Ren llamando la atención de otros dos adultos que miraban por los lados de Ren.

**[Ren Uzumaki]**

**Título: Verdadero líder del clan Uzumaki**

**Edad: 25 años**

-Vaya bienvenido señor Hiruzen-Menciono una mujer joven.

**[Fleur Uzumaki]**

**Título: Ama de casa**

**Edad: 12 años (aunque se vea como una adulta y la tratan como tal)**

**Era una joven de cabello azul grisáceo con mechones plateados, sumado a sus facciones delicadas que eran unos bigotes iguales a los de Naruto, cejas finas, una mirada bondadosa y una figura alta y delgada, la hacen parecer a una madre de mediana edad, mide 1.67, además de delgada. Su rostro siempre muestra una sonrisa que calmaría el llanto de cualquier infante desconsolado y su mirada llena de ternura haría se podía ganar la confianza de la joven fácilmente.**

**Y llevaba un kimono de color rojo.**

**-Solo veniste a molestar o para otras cosas viejo-menciono con molestia un adulto parecido a Ren pero con sus diferencias.**

**[Leit Uzumaki]**

**Titulo: Segundo líder del clan Uzumaki.**

**Edad: 25 años.**

**Se parecía mucho a Minato pero con sus diferencias es aterrador, se diferencia por su cabello negro, ojos negros y dos bigotes como de gato. Su cabellera revuelta y poca larda, llegando a los hombros, se tapa la mitad inferior del rostro con su cabello y tiene una mirada caída, melancólica. Viste de negro, todo negro, su vestimenta recurrente es una camisa casual de manga larga y pantalones de vestir, guantes sin dedos con protecciones de metal (mismas que pintó de negro aunque la pintura siempre se rasga). Sin embargo dentro de casa le gusta vestir una camisa de varios colores como ahora llevaba una camisa azul muy holgada que parece vestido de una pieza, pantalones igualmente holgados deportivos azul marino y estaba descalzo.**

**Volviendo al tema.**

-Tienes un buen aspecto Ren-menciono con una gota de sudor Hiruzen viendo al pelirrojo sangre.

-¡Corta el royo!-grito con enojo-¿A qué has venido?-dijo sin notar como el pequeño rubio corría alrededor de la cabaña-Mientras no estabas Zero y Zeta ya cumplieron sus 6 años junto con Yaeru que tiene 5.

-¿En serio esos tres ya crecieron bastante?-pregunto sorprendido-¿Y los otros niños?-pregunto viendo como Ren miraba como Naruto corría de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

-Naruko esta con sus estudios de ninjutsu médico y fuijutsu básico. Zafir sigue entrenando para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Stella se la pasa con Zafir la mayor parte del tiempo para que no se pierda. Aira está con Oli aprendiendo de fuijutsu junto con Naruko. Los tres gemelos están cazando algo para comer. Zeta esta con Zero y Yaeru ¿en dónde sea que estén? Y la pequeña Rei está durmiendo-menciono con una sonrisa cálida Fleur.

-Ya veo-dijo haciendo una pausa-Ahora a lo que venía-antes de continuar Ren hablo.

-¿Oye quién es el crio me está poniendo de los nervios?-dijo viendo como Naruto aún seguía corriendo pero fue detenido y agarrado de la camisa por Hiruzen que lo alzo al aire.

-De él te estaba hablando la noche cuando nos vimos-menciono haciendo que Fleur tenga una cara de no saber y Leit una cara de confusión, mientras que Ren tenía una pequeña sonrisa-Saluda como es debido Naruto.

-¡Yo!-dijo el pequeño Naruto alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Quién es ese niño?-menciono Leit mirando a Naruto, el cual se asustó un poco de cómo se veía Leit de tenebroso.

-Es mi nieto-lo que dijo dejo muy sorprendido a Leit y a Fleur, excepto Ren ya que él ya lo sabía.

-¿¡EH!?-gritaron los dos adultos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los dos adultos.

-Bueno ahora les encomendare a Naruto necesita el cuidado familiar-dijo viendo como Naruto miraba el bosque de su alrededor sorprendido-Ademas no se hagan los inocentes. He hecho una vista gorda hasta ahora, pero habéis cometido tantos crímenes como estrellas hay en el cielo-dijo viendo a los tres adultos ponerse nerviosos-Sé que roban para vivir pero este bosque está cargado de varias bestias que se pueden comer. Asi les doy dos opciones: O cuidan de Naruto o pasan su tiempo de vida en la cárcel-pregunto de forma divertida viendo a los tres ponerse nerviosos.

-¡No nos deja elección!-dijeron muy nerviosos.

-Bueno, vale, lo de la cárcel no es que nos haga mucha gracia…-dijo Fleur rascándose la nuca.

-Si somos arrestados dejaríamos a los niños solos-menciono un serio Leit.

-Pues como dije en la noche anterior cuidaremos de Naruto como prometi-dijo Ren sin ver las caras de asombro de los dos adultos.

-Que bien/¿Enserio?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Fleur y Leit.

Fleur miro a Naruto y se sorprendio al sentír el gran chakra rojo que emanaba de el-"Increíble tiene al biju de 9 colas en su interior"-penso sorprendida.

-Vaya quejones son esos viejos-dijo sin pensar Naruto viendo a los dos.

-¡Para que sepas tengo 12!-grito enojada Fleur.

-¡Tengo 25 y no soy un abuelo!-grito enojado Leit pero Naruto no les hizo caso a los dos y se fijó en una mariposa que volaba a su alrededor, con una sonrisa persiguió a la mariposa de color azul-¡Ni hace caso!-dijo molesto Leit cayendo de espaldas provocando la risa de Ren y un saco de sudor de Hiruzen y Fleur.

Mientras Naruto corria, un disparo de saliva cayo en su mejilla, haciendo a este parar y tocarse la cara-¿Qué es esto?-dijo viendo que era saliva lo que tenía en la cara-¡¿Saliva?! ¡Qué asco!-grito enojado, para después mirar a su alrededor buscando al que le lanzo el escupitajo-¡¿Quién lo hizo?!-se fijó que encima de una roca se encontraban dos niños y una niña cargando tubos de drenaje pero la sombra no dejaba ver quiénes eran. Enojado Naruto se les acerco molesto-¡¿Quién de ustedes me escupió?!-grito enojado viendo a los tres sentados con caras serias-¡Pidan perdón! ¡Eso ha sido una guarrada!-miesntras les gritaba llamo la atención de Hiruzen que miro donde estaba Naruto y vio que estaba enojado con dos niños y una niña. Hiruzen los reconocio y dijo.

-Anda Zero, Zeta, Yaeru-dijo caminando hacia Naruto.

-Ya regresaron esos tres-dijo Ren con calma viendo a los niños.

**(Fin del ost)**

**[Zero Uzumaki] [6 años]**

**Los que están siempre con él y su equipo eran:**

**[Yaeru Uzumaki] [5 años]**

**[Zeta Uzumaki] [6 años]**

**(Nota: Sus ropas están en el fic Los hermanos Uzumakis)**

-¡Oigan, pídanme perdón!-grito enojado Naruto listo para sacar una espada que le regalo Itachi pero Hiruzen lo detuvo.

-Espera Naruto-llamo su atención del mencionado-Ellos son Zero, Yaeru y Zeta tienen tu misma edad excepto Yaeru ya que es una edad menor que tu-dijo viendo a los otros niños-ellos y otros niños de tu edad vivirán contigo desde ahora aquí en el monte.

-¡¿Lo dices tú sin consultar?!-grito enojado Leit mirando a Hiruzen y Ren se fue para adentro a dormir un poco.

Naruto seguía mirando con enojo a los tres pero un golpe de Hiruzen lo hizo reaccionar-Llévate bien con ellos.

-¡Nos ignoras!-grito enojado Leit pero una mirada de muerte de Hiruzen lo cayó. Aunque Leit sea tenebroso Hiruzen puede llegar a superarlo por mucho.

-¿Dijiste algo Leit?-dijo viendo a este cayado pero Fleur contesto.

-Lo cuidaremos con mucho gusto a Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces me voy-cuando Hiruzen dijo eso fue abrazado por Naruto-Cuidate Naruto nos veremos en unos años-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-Vendré a visitarte en los días que pueda, no te preocupes por la academia podrás ir cuando tengas 8 años-dijo alejándose de Naruto, el cual devolvió su atención a los tres niños mirándolo con enojo.

Zero y los otros dos que lo acompañan bajan de la roca para acercarse a Naruto-¡Pidan disculpas!-aunque dijo eso los tres lo pasaron de largo ignorándolo-¡Esperen!-grito siguiéndolos.

Vio como los tres entraban en la cabaña con los tubos de drenaje, Naruto pasó su cabeza por la sabana viendo que no había luces vio que no había mucho, había una gran charola colgando de una cuerda atada al techo de la casa debajo de ella una pequeña fogata apagada encima de arena para no quemar la cabaña, y algunas cajas a su alrededor. Naruto sin importarle empezó a caminar por el lugar oscuro-¿En dónde se habrán metido ¿-se preguntó curioso en eso una silueta femenina salta sobre el aplastándolo.

-¡Intruso!-grito la silueta femenina que revelo ser una niña, de diferentes escondites salieron otros niños con diferentes armas que solo eran tres espadas de madera y otras armas hechas de madera.

-¡Pero qué diablos!-grito sorprendido Naruto que ahora se encontraba atado a una caja y sin su mochila-¡Oigan suelten eso!-grito enojado Naruto viendo como las niñas miraban las cosas de su mochila.

-Veamos que tienes en tu mochila intruso-dijo enojada la siguiente niña.

**(Las apariencias de los niños en el fic de Los hermanos Uzumakis)**

**[Naruko Uzumaki] [6 años]**

**Con ella estaban los siguientes niños.**

**[Stella Uzumaki] [7 años]**

**[Aira Uzumaki] [6 años]**

**[Zafir Uzumaki] [8 años]**

**[Oli Uzumaki] [6 años]**

-¡No soy un intruso y devuélveme mi mochila!-grito enojado Naruto.

-Primero veremos si no tienes armas-dijo Zafir buscando entre las cosas de Naruto encontrando una espada del tamaño de Naruto-Miren lo que encontré-dijo mostrando la katana ninja que Itachi le regalo a Naruto.

-¡Suelta eso!-grito enojado Naruto.

-Y porque lo haríamos intruso-dijo enojada Oli.

-Es un regalo que me dio mi único amigo-dijo con tristeza viendo como estos lo miran fijamente.

-¿Amigo?-dijeron los 5 niños mirando la espada.

-Si él y su amigo eran los únicos que me entrenaban. Mis padres nunca tuvieron tiempo para mí y eso me daba mucha rabia-dijo con enojo lo último.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Stella que empezó a desatar a Naruto el cual se sorprendió al ver como estos los desataban y le daban su mochila con todas sus cosas.

-¿Y cómo te llamas intruso?-pregunto con curiosidad Aira.

-¡Que no me llamo Intruso! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré algún día Hokage!-dijo con enojo apuntándose con el dedo.

-¿Y quiénes fueron tus padres Naruto?-pregunto Zafir al chico el cual antes de responder Fleur entro diciendo los nombres de los padres de Naruto.

-Son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-al decir esos nombres sorprendió demasiado a los niños.

**-¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE Y LA ABANERO SANGRIENTO ERAN SUS PADRES!-**gritaron muy sorprendidos los niños.

-Asi es pero ahora será de nuestra familia y quiero que lo traten como un hermano-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa la mujer viendo a los cinco niños asentir con la cabeza.

-A todo esto ¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki-dijo la rubia de dos coletas.

-Me llamo Zafir Uzumaki-dijo el chico de las tres espadas de madera.

-Soy Aira Uzumaki-se presentó la niña de cabello café-rojizo.

-Un gusto Naruto me llamo Stella Uzumaki-se presentó la pelirroja escarlata.

-Un gusto Naruto yo soy Olí Uzumaki-se presentó la rubia con puntas rojas y rosadas.

En eso se ve como una gran mesa chica hay varios platillos de diferentes gustos-¡Todos a comer!-todos los niños y los tres adultos se acercaron a la comida para comer los platillos que a ellos les gusta. Naruto se acercó a la mesa y vio que para el solo había un tazon de arroz y un vaso con agua.

-Solo esto-pregunto con tristeza a Fleur.

-Perdon Naruto pero Ryoku y sus amigos aun no vuelve de su cazeria, cuando regresen te serviré algo de lo que casen-dijo con una sonrisa intentando subirle los ánimos a Naruto.

-Está bien-dijo con la cabeza agacha cogiendo unos palillos y comer su arroz-No sabe a nada-dijo con triteza Naruto mira para un lado y ve a Zero junto con sus amigos comiendo.

Yaeru miro a Naruto y se sintió mal por él, solo tenía un tazón de arroz mientras que ellos comían cosas deliciosas, miro su comida y con una sonrisa se levantó de la mesa con su plato para acercarse a Naruto el cual la miro con impresión-Come-dijo dándole de su comida sorprendiendo a Naruto el cual comió con una sonrisa-Lamento lo que te hizo mi hermano. Me llamo Yaeru Uzumaki-dijo con una sonrisa la niña de cabello color rojo vino tinto casi era negro.

-Un gusto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-antes de Yaeru hablara de la puerta entraron tres jóvenes de la misma edad con un venado muerto en su espalda.

-¡Regresamos!-griteron los tres jóvenes los cuales eran.

**[Ryoku Uzumaki] [14 años]**

**[Kito Uzumaki] [14 años]**

**[Shin Uzumaki] [14 años]**

-¡Ryoku-onichan, kito-onichan, Shin-onichan!-gritaron los niños corriendo hacia sus hermanos excepto Zero y Naruto, el primero porque estaba en sus pensamientos y el otro que no sabía quiénes eran.

-¿¡Que cazaron!?-pregunto Yaeru.

-¿¡Pelearon contra muchas bestias!?-pregunto Zafir.

Esas y otras de las muchas preguntas daban los niños a los tres jóvenes con armas-Venga no es para tanto-dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo cazamos un gran venado para todos-dijo Shin mostrando al venado que habían matado y cazado.

-Fleur calienta esta comida tendremos un festin-dijo con una sonrisa Kito viendo a esta alimentar a una pequeña bebe.

-Claro enseguida-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ryoku en ese momento noto a Naruto mirándolo con curiosidad-¿Quién eres tu pequeño? Soy Ryoku Uzumaki por cierto-se presentó y pregunto el joven.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Con que otro Uzumaki en la familia eh?-pregunto con burla Kito-Jejeje será divertido. Bueno yo soy Kito Uzumaki Naruto-se presentó el chico de las dos espadas.

-Eres bienvenido a esta familia Naruto. Soy Shin Uzumaki-se presentó el otro joven.

En eso una gran charola con muchos trozos de carne cae llamando la atención de todos que se les hizo agua la boca-¡La comida está hecha vengan por ella!-dijo Fleur antes de correr con la bebe a un lugar seguro.

-Genial car…-antes de que Naruto terminara todos los niños y los tres chicos grandes corrieron sobre el hacia la charola para comer la carne **(Si Leit y Ren no salen es porque están en sus habitaciones durmiendo)** Naruto se levantó del suelo y con enojo se lanzó hacia los demás pero no lo dejaban pasar para comer carne-¡Oigan déjenme comer!-dijo intentando agarrar un pedazo de carne-¡Por favor tengo hambre!-suplico pero nadie lo escuchaba en eso ve un pedazo de carne en el suelo. Sonrío y fue por el pero una perrita a gran velocidad se lo quito, haciendo que este caiga al suelo y mire con impresión a la perrita-¿Un perrito?-se preguntó confuso, miro la charola y vio que ya no había nada.

Zeta miro a Naruto con lastima miro dos trozos de carne que tenía y se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa y le ofreció su comida-Ten yo ya comí demasiado-Naruto con rapidez le quito los dos pedazos de carne a Zeta y empezó a devorarlos con hambre-Lamento lo de antes me llamo Zeta Uzumaki-se presentó ahora el chico.

-Un gusto Zeta. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-Se presentó el rubio al chica que se parecía al segundo Hokage. Los niños se juntaron para hablar de sus gustos y cosas que les gustaba hacer en la cabaña. Naruto reía en eso ve como Zero se levanta del suelo y empezó a irse con el palo de drenaje-¿A dónde va?-se dijo viendo como este se dirigía a la salida y lo siguió-¡Oye espera!-no pudo decir más ya que la puerta se cerró enfrente de él casi golpeándolo, sin importarle que casi lo golpeara salió por la puerta para seguirlo.

-¡Oye espera!-grito corriendo hacia Zero el cual solo lo ignoraba-¡Oye!-esta vez pudo llamarle la atención a Zero que volteo a verlo con fastidio. Naruto un poco cansado paro su corrida para ver a Zero con una sonrisa-¡Oye me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y seré hokage algún día! ¡Y ya no estoy enfadado por el escupitajo de antes!-dijo alzándoles las manos en forma de saludo-No le doy importancia a esas cosas-dijo recordando los escupitajos y golpes que le daban los aldeanos en la aldea-¡Seamos amigos!-Zero seguía sin decir nada-¿Puedo ir contigo?-En eso ve como Zero patea un árbol con fuerza haciendo que se rompa con facilidad **(tiene una gran fuerza por sus días y años viviendo en el bosque enfrentándose a criaturas con sus otros hermanos)** Naruto miro de nuevo a Zero y vio como pateaba el árbol otra vez haciendo que se rompa y gire hacia el-¡AAAAAAAH!-grito con miedo corriendo del gran árbol para salvar su vida pero llego a un callejón sin salida o sea una roca-¿¡Un callejón sin salida!?-grito con terror siendo aplastado por el árbol de forma cómica (haciéndose plano como en los animes cuando pisotean a alguien con un gran pie).

Zero sin importancia solo se retiró de ahí pero se sintió un poco mal por Naruto, ignoro ese pensamiento y se fue. Ahora Zero pasaba sobre un puente que conectaba un barranco a otro lado, en eso siente como alguien también caminaba por el puente que empezó a tambalearse, miro detrás de el con tranquilidad para ver a Naruto un poco sucio, con frustración se acercó a Naruto, volvió a sonreír creyendo que este se iba a disculpar con él, Zero apretó con fuerza el tubo de drenaje y corrió hacia Naruto que aun sonreía, con enojo y una gran fuerza golpeo a Naruto mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo caer al barranco, con impresión miro a Zero el cual tenía una cara seria-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-grito Naruto cayendo por el barranco. Zero miro por donde cayó Naruto y solo se retiró del lugar.

**En la tarde.**

-¡Eh! ¡Zero volviste!-dijo con una sonrisa Yaeru viendo a su hermano y este trajo un gran pez y muchos peces pequeños haciendo que todos griten de felicidad. Fleur tenía una sonrisa pero vio que Naruto no estaba con él.

-¿Zero volviste tu solo?-pregunto con preocupación por Naruto-¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Él estaba contigo?-pero solo vio como Zero la ignoraba y pasaba a su lado para irse adentro de la cabaña pero antes de entrar dijo con fastidio.

-A mí no me mires-dijo entrando en la cabaña ante la cara preocupada de Fleur **(Zero por ahora tendrá la actitud de Ace cuando era niño y luego cuando conozca mas a Naruto será feliz ya que este no confía en alguien hasta que se gane su respeto).**

-**¡REN LEIT HAY QUE BUSCAR A NARUTO!**-grito preocupada Fleur por el pequeño rubio de ojos azules y marcas de zorro.

-**¡HAI!**-gritaron los otros dos adultos.

**En la noche.**

En una torre de vigilancia se encontraban Ryoku y Shin patrullando para asegurarse de que ninguna bestia ataque la cabaña-¿En dónde se habrá metido Naruto?-se preguntó Ryoku con preocupación.

-¿Estará muerto?-pregunto Shin sin importancia.

-No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra ante mí-dijo con frialdad Ryoku a su hermano el cual se asustó un poco, no quería recordar su niñez y no quería que otro niño muera en su custodia.

-E-e-está bien-dijo con un poco de miedo Shin.

Mientras tanto en el baño de la cabaña se encontraba todos los niños y niñas desnudos, no les importaba estar desnudos todos juntos ya que ya estaban acostumbrados a bañarse juntos, Zero se encontraba pensando en un asunto suyo estando adentro de un tarro de agua caliente miro su reflejo recordando algo.

**Flashback de Zero.**

**-¿Cuál es tu sueño, Zero?-dijo una niña de pelo rojo escarlata mirando a un Zero sentado a su lado con un tubo de drenaje.**

**-¡Superare a los dioses sin importar que!-grito con mucha emoción-¡Y cuando lo logre será mi segunda al mando Erza!-grito el niño apuntando a la pelirroja la cual tenía una sonrisa.**

**-Si es que lo logras… espero que… algún día verte de nuevo. Pero para empezar creo que sería mejor empezar a reunir dinero-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla pensativa la pelirroja haciendo que Zero la mire confusión.**

**-¿Dinero y porque?-dijo confundido.**

**-Para comprar un barco y zarpar a la mar si exploras el mundo darás a conocer tu nombre y será un dios algún dia-dijo con una sonrisa la chica a Zero el cual sonrió.**

**-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-dijo mirando el mar-Comprare el mejor de los barcos y zarpare a la mar para explorar el mundo y hacer que todo el mundo sepa mi nombre-se levantó del suelo para gritar-¡SUPERARE A LO DIOSEEEEEEEEEES!-grito con felicidad.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Zero seguía mirando su reflejo con seriedad-"Erza"-pensó con seriedad recordando a su amiga pero un grito lo saco de sus casillas.

-¡Al agua!-gritaron los niños y niñas cayendo en el tarro en donde estaba Zero el cual tenía una cara de terror.

-**¡OIGAN!**-grito enojado.

**Una semana después en la noche.**

Se podía ver como todos dormían en una sola habitación todos juntos, Zero y sus hermanos tomaron la única habitación para dormir todos juntos y Fleur dormía en otra. En eso se escucha pequeños ladridos de la perrita que estaba afuera de la casa haciendo que Leit se despertara.

-Joder-dijo quitándose una sábana de encima-¿Ahora por qué tanto escándalo?-se dirigió a la puerta principal de la cabaña-¿Por qué tuvimos que dejar que Aira se quede con esa perrita?-abrio la puerta para sorprenderse demasiado y gritar a la casa-**¡FLEUR! ¡REN! ¡FLEUR REN DESPIERTEN!**

En la habitación de la chica esta despertó a su lado estaba una cuna en donde estaba una bebe durmiendo con tranquilidad, pero se despierta al escuchar los gritos de Leit.

-¿Qué pa…?-no finalizo Ren al ver porque su hermano grito y se sorprendió.

Fleur llego a la puerta-¿Qué pasa?-al mirar lo que los chicos miraron se preocupó demasiado-**¡NARUTO-CHAN!**-grito preocupada al ver a Naruto todo lastimado y con muchos rasguños afilados se acercó corriendo para abrasarlo con fuerza.

-¡Regresaste tu solo!-dijo sorprendido Ren.

-¡Ren rápido el botequín!-Fleur mando a Ren a buscar el botequín de primeros auxilios-¿¡En dode estabas Naruto-chan!?-pregunto mirando a Naruto con preocupación.

-Estaba huyendo de unos lobos en el fondo del valle-dijo con cansancio, Ren apareció con el botequín y saco las vendas para empezar a vendarlo para parar la sangre que salía por los rasguños.

-¿¡En el fondo del valle!?-pregunto sorprendido Leit-¿¡Como acabaste ahí!?-miro como Naruto se ponía nervioso no quería culpar a Zero seguro lo hizo por accidente y se quedó callado y terminaron de vendarlo.

-Bueno lo importante es que estés vivo-dijo Fleur abrazando a Naruto-Ven vamos a dormir-dijo entrando a la cabaña junto con los otros grandes.

Entro a la habitación que compartían los niños viendo a todos dormir y Zero estaba un poco apartado de los demás, Fleur paso sobre ellos sin despertarlos y lo acostó en un futon, lo tapo con la sabana para después besarlo en la frente como una madre lo haría con su hijo-Duerme bien, mañana abra mucho que hacer-dijo alejándose sin escuchar el susurro que dijo Naruto.

-Buenas noches mama-susurro Naruto durmiéndose.

Zero despertó y vio a Naruto durmiendo tranquilamente, por un momento se enojó al verlo de nuevo, al igual que estaba aliviado al verlo vivo, se volvió a dormir en un segundo.

**Al día siguiente.**

**(Reproducir obligatorio /watch?v=8OTrd79j4mo)**

Naruto salio de la cabaña con una sonrisa-¡Buenos días a todos!-al salir vio a todos haciendo diferentes deberes, las niñas junto con Fleur colgaban la ropa mojada en los tendederos, Ren y Leit estaban en la torre vigia para asegurar que el lugar este seguro, Stella estaba viendo como Zafir golpeaba un poster de madera con tres espadas de madera, una en la boca y otra en cada mano, Zeta estaba con Yaeru cuidando de la pequeña bebe de nombre Rei.

-¡Buenos días Naruto!-dijeron todos con una sonrisa excepto Zero que se dirigía al bosque. Naruto sonrió para después mirar como Zero dirigirse al bosque sin compañía y con su tubo de drenaje.

-¿Hoy también te vas por ahí, Zero?-pregunto mirando a Zero alejarse sin prestarle atención-¡Me voy contigo! ¡Seamos amigos!-dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo que al verlo empezó a correr para alejarse de él corriendo-¡Ah! ¡Espérame!-grito Naruto siguiendo a Zero al bosque.

-¡Ren Naruto va de nuevo con Zero!-le grito Zafir al chico pelirrojo que estaba mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Naruto, oye! ¡Que aquí tienes trabajo que hacer!-grito enojado el pelirrojo viendo al niño irse este se volteo para verlo y sacarle la lengua.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!-dijo con burla Naruto haciendo reír a todos y también a la bebe, enojando a Ren.

-¡Ese maldito crio siempre pasa de mí!-dijo viendo como Naruto se alejaba.

-Venga calmate Ren-dijo Leit intentando calmar a Ren.

-¡Y tu ve ahora mismo a traerlo de vuelta!-le dijo con enojo.

-Vale…-dijo con fastidio bajando de la torre vigía.

**Con Zero y Naruto.**

Zero se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad pero escucho la voz de Naruto-¡Oye!-grito Naruto corriendo hacia Zero, el cual al notarlo empezó a correr para alejarse de él. Naruto con enojo aumento su velocidad, Zero paso por debajo de un agujero de madera de un árbol y Naruto cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo, y siguió corriendo. Zero aumento su velocidad haciendo que Naruto corra con cansancio. Llegaron a un lago y Zero puso su palo de drenaje en la boca y salto sobre unas lianas pasando una por una hasta parar en una roca al lograrlo, empezó a saltar sobre una y otra roca llegando a un lugar alto-¡Zero!-grito Naruto corriendo más rápido llego al agua mirando a Zero del otro lado del agua-¡Zero, seamos amigos!-dijo saltando sobre unos troncos con escamas en el agua, al pasar sobre ellos enfureció a todos los cocodrilos del agua-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-grito con miedo intentando escapar de los cocodrilos. Zero por otro lado solo se fue dejando a Naruto solo con los cocodrilos.

**Octavo día.**

Se puede ver como Naruto salía de la cabaña con unas vendas en la frente con una sonrisa-¡Zero!-grito viendo de nuevo a Zero correr para alejarse de él-¡Espérame!-grito corriendo tras él.

-Otra vez persigue a Zero-se dijo Zeta con aburrimiento viendo a Naruto correr tras Zero.

-Dejalo Naruto quiere tratar de hacerse amigo de Zero-dijo con una sonrisa Yaeru.

-Pero Zero no deja que nadie le hable hasta que se gane su respeto-dijo Aira colgando una toalla en el tendedero-Ustedes dos por suerte lo lograron.

-Na dejendo y vuelvan a sus deberes-dijo Zafir siguiendo con su entrenamiento.

Los niños se fueron hacer su trabajo, en eso sale Ren furioso de la casa-¡Ponte a trabajar Naruto!-grito enojado Ren al ver a Naruto irse.

-Pero si pasa de ti-dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

-¡Vayan por el ahora!

-Vale…-dijo Fleur siguiendo a los niños.

**Con Zero y Naruto.**

-¡Hoy no te perderé de vista!-dijo con confianza Naruto corriendo hacia Zero, el cual llego a un callejón sin salida, pero gracias a su agilidad empezó a saltar sobre rocas llegando a la cima. Naruto confiado dijo-¡Yo también puedo!-dijo usando el entrenamiento de Itachi para saltar alto pero se cansaba rápido paro sobre una roca para tomar aire y mirar a Zero con una sonrisa-¡Seamos amigos!-dijo pero después puso cara de miedo al ver como varias rocas gigantes caía al lugar en donde estaba el-**¡AAAAAAAAH!**-grito escapando del lugar.

**Al décimo día.**

-¡Naruto!-grito enojado Ren.

-Y así todos los días-dijo con fastidio Ryoku a su lado estaban Shin y Kito.

-Sip-dijeron los dos.

-¡Ustedes vayan ahora por el!-grito enojado Ren a los tres.

-Vale…-dijeron con fastidio.

Naruto corría intentando alcanzar a Zero, pero termino perdiéndose en un bosque oscuro con un palo en la mano y detrás de él estaba una gran serpiente roja. Todos los días seguía a Zero pero lo perdía de vista siempre, la serpiente que estaba detrás de él abrió lo boca para comérselo, Naruto miro detrás del solo para gritar de miedo**-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Al siguiente día.**

Sin embargo, sigue haciéndolo día tras día, ahora se podía ver como los niños buscaban a Naruto corriendo por el lugar-¡Zero!-grito Naruto saltando queriendo embestirlo pero Zero salto sobre el con facilidad dejando que este caiga en el bosque ya que se encontraban en una colina-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-grito cayendo por el barranco y lo malo fue que cayó sobre un nido de águilas que tenían una familia y estos empezaron a perseguirlos para morderlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

En otro día Zero lo hizo caer en un estanque de pirañas hambrientas. Pasó un mes y Naruto intentaba alcanzar a Zero pero término casi ahogándose Leit y Ren lo sacaron del agua a tiempo. Dos meses en los que Naruto intentaba hacerse amigo de Zero, ahora era un día lluvioso y Ren miraba por la ventana con fastidio-¡Zero!-grito Naruto persiguiendo a Zero. En los días de lluvia, días de viento. Naruto perseguía a Zero pero el viento era tan fuerte que lo mando a volar por los aires**-¡AAAAAAH!-**grito Naruto ante la cara de horror de Ren-¡Zero!-grito corriendo ahora mucho más rápido casi alcanzando a Zero. Naruto seguía persiguiendo desesperadamente a Zero.

**(Fin del ost)**

-¿Otra vez se ha ido Naruto tras Zero?-pregunto con fastidio Ren, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó al estar cuidando de Naruto.

-No puedo creer que aún no haya aprendido la lección, con todos los problemas en los que se ha metido-dijo con fastidio Leit tomando una taza de té verde que le sirvió Fleur.

-No hace más que preocuparnos más-dijo preocupada Fleur doblando la ropa.

-¿Preocuparnos?-pregunto Leit.

-¡De que hablas Fleur!-grito enojado Ren-¡No digas estupideces!-pero en ese momento aparece Naruto con varias picaduras de abejas en la cara dejándola toda roja y hinchada antes la cara de asombro y preocupación de todos y este dijo.

-Me he caído en un avispero…-dijo para después sonreír y mirar para otro lado y Fleur y Ren darle medicinas para que se le baje la inchazon.

Mientras tanto Zero estaba corriendo en el bosque en medio de la lluvia pero escucho la vos de Naruto-¡Zero!-grito Naruto corriendo hacia Zero en la lluvia, este con enojo paso sobre una rama y Naruto solo paso por encima con tranquilidad, y después seguir corriendo-¡Zero!-grito buscando al chico-¡Oye!-grito buscándolo.

-Ya puede seguirme hasta aquí…-dijo Zero encima de una colina-Que pesado es…-dijo con fastidio pero vio como una silueta se dirigía hacia el-_"Mierda"_-pensó con miedo escondiéndose en un arbusto.

**Con Naruto**

Este seguía buscando a Zero sin saber que algo lo estaba asechando-Maldita sea. Otra vez le he perdido-dijo con frustración-Zero es muy rápido-dijo en eso escucha algo en la tierra, se volteo con una sonrisa creyendo que era Zero-Zero ¿Eres tú?-pregunto con tranquilidad, pero un rayo revela la silueta de una gran tigre haciendo que este se asuste y caiga en el suelo temblando de miedo, al ver un gran tigre del tamaño de una de las casas de la villa de la hoja

**Con Zero.**

-_"Es el rey del monte Corvo. No tiene nada que hacer enfrente de él"_-pensó con mucho miedo, ni sus hermanos Ryoku, Shin y Kito lograban al menos hacerle un rasguño por su velocidad y fuerza. Pero vio como Naruto seguía ahí temblando de miedo-_**"¡¿Pero porque no huyes?!"**_-pensó con mucho temor-**_"¡Te comera!"_**

**Con Naruto.**

Este seguía temblando de miedo al ver al gigantesco tigre-M-mis piernas… no me hacen caso…-se dijo con mucho miedo

-_"Esta…"_-pensó Zero mordiéndose el dedo.

El tigre rugió y se lanzó sobre Naruto. Zero se iba a lanzar contra el tigre para intentar ayudar a Naruto pero en eso un gran oso del mismo temaño que el tigre lo ataca queriendo a la misma presa. Naruto al ver su distracción aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí. El oso se retiró dejando al tigre y Naruto… bueno**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**grito corriendo lo más rápido que podía de regreso a la cabaña.

Zero sonrio al ver que Naruto se encontraba bien-_"Eso es de respetar"_-pensó mirando a Naruto irse para después retirarse.

Naruto seguía corriendo per cayó al suelo por una roca, espiraba con agitación mirando el cielo lluvioso, pero vio como este se detenía y mostraba un vello arcoíris haciendo que Naruto sonría.

Durante el resto de los días Naruto se hizo más rápido, ágil, fuerte, resistente, y muchas fortalezas más aumentaron durante los días y semanas. Ahora podía pasar sobre los cocodrilos con las lianas gracias a sus grandes saltos, esquivaba con más facilidad las rocas gigantes que Zero le arrojaba al subir colinas, y al pasar sobre arboles donde habían nidos de águilas, este hacia el gesto de silencio a las crías para que no llamen la atención de sus padres, los cuales lo miraron confundidos, a veces era detenido por su ahora llamada familia para que deje de regresar con heridas al perseguir a Zero pero este lograba escaparse para seguirlo, Hasta era mucho más veloz casi alcanzando a Zero aun usando su máxima velocidad y lo miraba mucho más sorprendido que antes.

Las persecuciones de Naruto continuaron los siguientes tres meses. Naruto ahora tenía un bastón de madera mientras caminaba por el bosque cansado pero vio una luz al final del bosque y sonrió-El final del bosque-dijo para después correr y dirigirse a la luz del bosque y ver que llego a un depósito de chatarra-¿Qué es este sitio?-se preguntó mirando el lugar y viendo una aldea enfrente de este-¿Una aldea?-se preguntó mirando el lugar.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

**Se puede ver como Zero corría por el bosque con una bolsa de color marrón con algo muy valioso dentro. SE detuvo para respirar con agitación para después mirar un gran árbol en donde se encontraba acostada una silueta femenina-¡Erza ya llegue!-grito al árbol de donde una niña con una armadura salió, tenía el pelo rojo de color escarlata y miro a Zero con una sonrisa.**

**-Llegas tarde Zero-dijo la chica de nombre Erza-Bueno…-lo miro con unos ojos azules-Veamos quien tiene más oro-dijo mostrando una bolsa llena de oro.**

**Esta historia continuara.**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Que les pareció mi nuevo fic llamado los hermanos Uzumakis (alternativo). Una historia diferente y con una infancia mucho más largo de como Naruto conoció a su nueva familia.**

**Sin otra cosa que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
